1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one of the electro-optical device described above, for example, an active driving system liquid crystal device including a transistor as an element switch-controlling a pixel electrode for each pixel is known. The liquid crystal device is used, for example, for a light valve of a direct viewing type display, a projector, or the like.
The liquid crystal device includes, for example, an element substrate, a counter substrate arranged so as to face the element substrate, and a liquid crystal layer pinched between the element substrate and the counter substrate through a seal material. In order to suppress water intrusion into the liquid crystal layer through the seal material between the element substrate and the counter substrate, for example, a barrier layer or a moisture-proof film consisting of an inorganic material is formed over side faces of the seal material, the counter substrate, and the element substrate as described in JP-A-2008-225399 and JP-A-2007-47253.
However, since the distance from each of a side face of the element substrate and a side face of the counter substrate to the seal material is longer than the length of an interval between the element substrate and the counter substrate, there is a problem in which the barrier layer is not formed up to the seal material. Therefore, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, a base film 501 consisting of a resin material or the like is formed over a side face 14a of a seal material 14, a side face 20b of a counter substrate 20, and a side face 10b of an element substrate 10, furthermore, a barrier film 502 is formed so as to cover the base film 501.
However, there is an issue in which, since the base film 501 and the barrier film 502 considerably protrude from a side face of a liquid crystal device 500 (the side face 10b of the element substrate 10 and the side face 20b of the counter substrate 20), when a physical impact is applied, the barrier film 502 is destroyed by an occurrence of cracking or chipping, and thus the moisture resistance deteriorates.